Rumors
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Kurt was used to hearing ludicrous stuff about him. Finally, he heard something that was hard to ignore. One shot! I swear! Pink here! Read and Review!


A crappy little one shot I thought of last night, Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I still don't own glee

* * *

"I heard…"

"No way! I heard _he_…"

"I thought they…."

Kurt was use to having people whisper when he was around. It was like second nature to everyone to whisper the most ludicrous stories when he was around. He heard it all; He was secretly a girl, hermaphrodite, adopted and from a short time, dating Rachel Berry (Who was rumored to be a guy) So when he entered the dreary halls of WMHS and people were whispering so loudly it was like he wasn't there at all, he just stuck his nose high and looked down at everyone with disgust.

He walked to his locker to find Rachel and Mercedes, waiting for him and giggling like a bunch of school girls.

"What's the scoop?" He asked them as he opened his locker and collected his stuff

Rachel caught Mercedes' eye and in seconds the two dissolved into the loudest laughter Kurt ever heard. Soon, both were clutching their stomachs and rolling on the floor, looking as though they might pee themselves. Rachel was clutching a piece of paper in her first.

He raised his eyebrows at them and continued to collects his books, as though it was everyday he saw two of his closest friends rolling on the floor, nearly crying out of laughter. Kurt waited for them to collect themselves for about five minutes. But apparently, whatever they were laughing at was too funny to keep them from controlling themselves. Kurt let out a huff and said to them, impatiently "I'll see you at lunch"

He entered the chemistry lab to find everyone again whispering about him. He let out an overly dramatic sigh and sat next to his partner, Puck. Contrary to popular belief, Puck was actually smart. Plus he was the only one in the class Kurt recognizes so it was only natural for Kurt to pick him as his partner. It was okay, they were friends.

As soon as he wore his lab gown and sat at the very back next to Puck, the whispers grew louder and louder. Until someone actually hollered and broke into applause, followed by the rest of the class.

"What's that all about?" Kurt asked to Puck "Did we win a science prize or something?"

Puck, who was fixing some chemicals they were going to use later muttered "Dunno" and held out a test tube "Does that smell off to you?"

"Yeah, I don't even wanna know what that is. Are you sure you don't know"

"Pretty sure. Maybe their glad you didn't wear your corset today"

"Hey! I looked good in the corset!" Kurt smiled and punch Puck on the shoulder. He turned to face the blackboard to see the whole class staring at them as though they found the cure for cancer.

"Yes?" he asked icily, annoyed at how everyone was staring at him relentlessly. Thankfully, the teacher entered and class started.

The whole school seems to be playing the newest and the most annoying game on the planet; whisper-and-stare-at-Kurt-until-he-gets-so-annoyed-he-wants-to-scream

As though staring wasn't annoying enough, Peggy Liam, a freshman cheerio! walked up to him, looking as though she has been crying the whole day, slapped him full on the face and screeched "YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"

Kurt looked bewildered and shouted at her retreating back "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Peggy wasn't the only one who deemed it important to slap Kurt full on the face, A few more freshman girls, a dozen sophomores, a handful of juniors and the three scariest seniors Kurt ever seen. All of them were near tears; all of them screamed the same thing "YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" After all the slaps, Kurt almost wish he was being dumped in the dumpster instead, at least that only happened once a day.

Everywhere he walked to, he was either slapped, stared at or, if he was really unlucky, slapped and then slushied. But the weirdest thing was the slushiest wasn't coming from the guys, all the slushies were thrown to him by girls. Must be taking orders from their boyfriend, Kurt thought bitterly as he changed clothes for the third time.

By lunch time, Kurt was practically near tears, holding his soiled Donna Karen jacket

"H-h-he was so-s-so young!" he cried as he cradled the jacket as though it was his child. Mercedes and Rachel, feeling sorry for him, finally showed him what they were laughing at. Rachel fished out a crumpled piece of paper from her pink, dog-shaped bag and gave it to Kurt. It was a print out from WMHS's unofficial blog site. It was a blog site made by students to tell you what's what in school.

It read:

**THE NEWEST IT COUPLE**

**Move over QuiFinn and St. Berry and say hello to PUCKURT!**

"WHAT?!" Kurt screamed as he read on

**There's a new couple in town. And it looks like it's here to stay. Kurt Hummel, fashionable soprano of our glee club (New Directions), and Noah Puckerman, baritone of same club are paired up and now the hottest couple. Previously arch-enemies, the two have decided to kiss and make up…among other things;)**

**The pair was seen giggling and sneaking around the school, yesterday, after hours.**

"He was getting his guitar" Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"He was driving me home since it was on the way and My Baby was in the shop. He forgot his guitar so we went back and got it. That was it!"

"**I think he can change Puck" confined a close friend of the pair. "I think for once, Puck would be happy enough with Kurt that he won't flirt anymore."**

**Personally, I like the couple. I hope they stay forever, or at least until college.**

**(Picture bellow)**

**Love,**

**-McKinley high SecretKeeper**

The picture was two of them in chemistry, Puck measuring chemicals while Kurt was copying something from the blackboard. Both unknowing someone was taking their picture.

Kurt was too engrossed at what he was reading to realize that the warning bell has rung.

"C'mon Kurt" Mercedes said, tugging on his sleeve.

Kurt was suddenly filled with maniac energy that he ran to the locker he wanted to beat up the most.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He screamed at Puck and actually backed him to the rows of lockers.

"Oh hey! I already saw that" Puck said, calmly "You should just ignore them"

"GIRLS ARE ACTUALLY SLAPPING ME ON THE FACE!"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Stop them!"

"Fine, I'll stop them" He then grabbed Kurt's hand and slammed on some lockers "Can I have your attention please! Everybody! Now that I have your attention, I want you to stop slapping my boyfriend, Kurt. That's all" He then let go of Kurt's hand and strode off, as though nothing happened.

Bewildered Kurt closed his mouth, looked around and went to the other direction. Trying to understand what just happened.


End file.
